


Застенки

by fadetoblack (Khabus), fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khabus/pseuds/fadetoblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Будь проклят Поттер с его инспекцией перед началом учебного года. Будь проклят Филч с его застенками, не указанными в плане эвакуации. Будь проклято кресло директора Хогвартса.Никто еще не видел Северуса Снейпа настолько беспомощным.





	Застенки

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: кинки, секс с использованием посторонних предметов (анальный крюк, фельчинг, связывание, смазка с имбирем, элементы БДСМ без, собственно, Темы, ролевые игры) , боттом-Снейп
> 
> Примечание: Автор – извращенец, ничего святого. Понять и простить.

Будь проклят Поттер с его аврорской инспекцией перед началом учебного года. Будь проклят Филч с его застенками, не указанными в плане эвакуации. Будь проклято кресло директора Хогвартса!  
  
— Откинь голову назад, — командует Поттер и несильно тянет за волосы, — еще немного. Я полжизни мечтал об этом.  
  
Если бы Северус мог пожать плечами… Но он только покорно ждет, когда его неряшливые патлы, отросшие до лопаток за пять послевоенных лет, заплетут в косу и туго перемотают жгутом. Длинные концы веревки свободно свисают до поясницы, щекочут спину — нестерпимо хочется поправить их, но он может только стоять обнаженным на широкой скамье в коленно-локтевой позиции и испытывать самое большое унижение в жизни. Инкарцеро в исполнении Поттера безупречно.  
  
Сам Поттер трансфигурирует наконечник одного из лежащих на скамье крюков, тот становится гладким, поблескивает в неверном свете факелов. Три прикосновения палочки к металлу — и на поверхности стержня появляются утолщения, напоминающие пирамидку из трех шаров разного размера.   
  
Шепот. Северус узнает очищающее, и затхлый воздух подземелий наполняется ароматом специй: корицы, сандала, имбиря… Он терпкий, он пряный, он острый — не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы узнать в этом запахе собственноручно сваренную смазку для особых случаев.  
  
Видимо, Поттер считает этот случай по-настоящему особым.  
  
Северусу есть что сказать по данному поводу, но наложенное Силенцио несколько препятствует вербальному выражению мыслей. Все, что он может, — это прислушиваться к хриплому поверхностному дыханию и ждать. Горячие ладони жадно гладят спину, спускаются ниже, раздвигают ягодицы, трогают сжавшийся вход. Запах специй все насыщеннее, все интенсивнее. Скоро, уже скоро. Сейчас.  
  
Покрытый скользким лубрикантом палец проникает внутрь, за ним почти сразу же следует второй. Северус проклинает собственную любовь к экспериментам: имбирь ощутимо жжет и щиплет. Поттеру плевать на жжение, плевать на имбирь, плевать на последствия. Чертов Поттер трахает его задницу двумя пальцами и, судя по всему, не собирается останавливаться на достигнутом. Северус стонет едва слышно. Но Поттер все замечает, тут же убирает руку, резко шлепает по ягодице — и это слегка отрезвляет. Слегка.   
  
Шорох. Северус не может повернуться, не может разглядеть — только по натяжению вплетенной в косу веревки и падающим на поясницу каплям смазки он догадывается, что сейчас произойдет. Поттер не заставляет себя ждать: что-то небольшое, прохладное и круглое просительно тычется в анус, раздвигает стенки и проникает внутрь. Вздох. Два шара. Стон. Три. Прохладный металл и жгучий имбирь сводят с ума. Северус готов отдать все, что угодно, чтобы повести бедрами.   
  
— Откинь голову, — повторяет Поттер хриплым шепотом и легонько дергает веревку.   
  
Северус шипит и понимает, что заклятия немоты на нем больше нет.  
  
— Не дергали девочек за косички в школе, Поттер? — интересуется он как ни в чем не бывало. Словно не в его заднице сейчас огромный металлический крюк с петлей на конце, к которой ловкие пальцы уже примотали веревку.   
  
— Компенсирую трудное детство, господин директор.  
  
Господину директору впервые в жизни не до остроумных реплик. Веревка примотана с таким расчетом, что малейшее шевеление вызывает болезненное натяжение из-за чертовых шариков в заднице, и он максимально запрокидывает голову, чтобы ослабить давление.   
  
Поттер замечает это, усмехнувшись, проводит по чувствительной коже вокруг ануса пальцем и проталкивает его внутрь.  
Вынимает, добавляет любриканта, раскачивает крюк, расширяет отверстие…   
  
— Энгоргио! — звучит хрипло. — Хамо спиритум пульсант!   
  
Поттер, судя по всему, возбужден не меньше Северуса, член которого, кажется, прилип к животу и бесстыдно сочится смазкой. Проклятые шарики увеличиваются в размере и начинают мелко подрагивать, не причиняя боли, но от распирающей нутро вибрации хочется кричать.   
  
И Северус кричит. И кончает, выплескивается на пыльные каменные плиты заброшенной хогвартской комнаты наказаний.   
Поттер хмурится, властно берет его за подбородок и смотрит в глаза. И целует — жарко, яростно, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Северус устремляется к нему, выгибается, приподнимая задницу, — шарики все еще пульсируют внутри, то увеличиваясь, то уменьшаясь, задевают простату. Каждое их движение — стон, резкая вспышка унизительного, почти болезненного удовольствия.   
  
— Скажи, что тебе нравится, — просит Поттер.  
  
— Скажу, чтобы ты шел к черту. Наглый, избалованный, самоуверенный. Совсем как твой… — шепчет Северус и осекается.  
  
Поттер, усмехнувшись, проводит рукой по его волосам, сжимает веревку и легонько дергает на себя. Расстегивает ширинку, приспускает брюки вместе с бельем — крупный, перевитый венами член с потемневшей от прилившей крови головкой шлепает Северуса по губам, проникает во влажный рот.   
  
— Это лучше Силенцио, правда, профессор? — деланно интересуется наглец и проталкивает член глубже. Он старается двигаться, не перекрывая воздуха, но от натянутой до предела веревки и тяжести металлического наконечника внутри Северусу все равно хочется выть. Член снова болезненно пульсирует.   
  
Поттер отстраняется, обходит скамью и заклинанием ножниц перерезает веревку — она хлещет по спине, царапает кожу. Северус опускает голову, дышит шумно, надсадно стонет и стискивает зубы. В ушах шумит, кровь колотится в висках, он не слышит шепота (и крика бы сейчас не услышал), чувствует только движение воздуха — взмах палочки возле многострадальной задницы. Шарики прекращают свой изматывающий танец, увеличиваются в размере и застывают. Палец снова гладит натянутую до предела кожу, но больше не пытается проникнуть внутрь. Поттер бережно извлекает наконечник. Он отбрасывает крюк куда-то к стене, к цепям, добавляет смазки, лаская внутренние стенки, убирает руку и проводит членом от копчика до яиц. Сверху вниз. Снизу вверх. И одним резким движением входит, сразу взяв бешеный темп, то и дело проезжаясь по простате.  
  
Кончают они одновременно. Поттер выкрикивает что-то, Северус хрипит сквозь зубы, дышит загнанно. И падает на скамью. Двигаться не хочется совершенно, сил нет даже на протестующий стон, когда Поттер (да какой, к черту, Поттер, — он Гарри! Хватит с них этих ролевых игр!) выскальзывает из него и начинает вылизывать припухшую растраханную дырку. Северусу остается только недовольно мычать и пытаться прикрыть позор перепачканной в пыли мантией — надо сказать, безуспешно.  
  
Потом они долго лениво целуются, Гарри накрывает его плащом, берет на руки и направляется в спальню, накинув на них обоих мантию-невидимку. Северус моментально проваливается в сон и не слышит, как его любовник, ругаясь шепотом, возвращается в подземелья и собирает разбросанные обрезки веревок, ищет крышку от баночки со смазкой, вешает на место цепи и проржавевшие крючья. Но не находит в груде железок ту самую, трансфигурированную.  
  
***  
  
— Директор Снейп! Директор Снейп! — Ломится в покои Северуса Филч спозаранку. — В замок проникли извращенцы! Ученики в опасности!  
  
Миссис Норрис с довольным видом вгрызается в веревку, к которой привязан крюк с блестящим утолщением на конце.  
  
— Северус, — задумчиво говорит Гарри, скидывая мантию-невидимку, едва за завхозом закрывается дверь, — а откуда Филч знает, для чего нужен анальный крюк?..

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Застенки"


End file.
